fnaf_abandoned_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Zero, New Golden Freddy, Silver Freddy or perhaps Freddy Fazbear? Golden Freddy is one of the central characters of Abandoned. He is currently one of the two antiheroes, the second being Teri Fawn/Mangle. DismantledFoxyThePirate played as him until he ended up getting blocked. |-|Abandoned= Official Story & Origins Golden Freddy strangely begins his take from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with toy animaltronics but he was at pizzaria all long so maybe he been there? Golden Freddy sometimes been alone and he lost The Puppet but he survived those days. He never thought it's so hard, he also met again animaltronics and they was happy his not dead! Golden Freddy later on tried make return and suicide opera guy, he actally did and scare people but animaltronics wasn't interesting at that work... Later on when they visited an old place he fighted with Sean becouse of one crystal and when Sean shouted on Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy was mad and wanted to scare them off becouse of rudeness and for that iccedent! Golden Freddy later meets Violet, he was shocked and already tried to kill her but she ran from suits of Freddy Fazbear... Golden Freddy had no choice just to kill her but it was hard... Golden Freddy knew about Foxina and Violet, so he wanted watch for Violet and he gave Foxina secret audio (So GF will be able to hear their chat with Violet)... W. Chica suspected him but she don't knew what he really doing with her... After many months later Golden Freddy suspected dead Cole and he wasn't happy, but he suspected that someone been there... he found out that Zero is here... and he ires as doule agent to find out what Zero and Violet doing, he actually goes in dark side but then he becomes light again and trying kill Zero when he finds out about Eclipse Machine! He told that Silver Freddy and then they toughter trying to stop them (Violet and Zero). And Golden Freddy ready to tear him a part! Personality... = He likes talk a lot with friends and talk with new people! He actually a lot talking about his age but he don't talk about his name. About others: He really hates people call him "Unoriginal". He likes all his friend and Golden Freddy never betrey them but he don't trusted Violet and he was right about her that she was double agent... Romances: She loves Withered Chica but he don't talked to her yet... Past: He sometimes talk about his past with The Toy Foxy and she hates it but she trying to help to get a rid of those bores stories about Fredbear's Diner past. Franklin Mills (Short) After Franklin Mills started to remodel animaltronics he decided to give Golden Freddy new role. He deicded to make him Balloon Giver, he made small stage with balloons (something like Santa Claus) and fixed Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy wasn't happy iwth his new job but he somehow thankfull to Franklin but after Franklin Mill's pizzaria was closed too, Golden Freddy escaped pizzaria... Before Freddy Fazbear's pizza Before all this madness and Abandonment, Golden Freddy was FredBear, singed songs, served cakes to children, enjoyed children's happiness was the most happy animatronic in the pizzeria but at night he met his nightmare copy (Zero). FredBear (Golden Freddy) rested at night and then he heard some sounds in the Backstage, he wasn't scared and he went inside the room. He suspected some scrapped FredBear copies and some destroyed shelves. The second noise came near. He went to the second room and he saw himself (Zero) looking at the Show Stage. FredBear came closer and Zero turns on him and said "You taken my place at last!" And Zero barely walked to the Backstage. On the second day Zero vanished from FredBear's Family Diner forever... Relations (Facts from part 27) Sean Leaderr and commanding him. They was enemies before but Sean forgived him in part 27. Teri Fawn Don't know, he even thinks she not supposted to be here... Freddy Can't handle his examples. He even hates him for replacement in Freddy Fazbear's pizza... Zero... Wanted to make alliance but Zero betreyad him! Violet Had romance before but when they first met they already been enemies but at part 27 they continued their fight. More info coming soon... |-|Golden Freddy's theme song= Die in Fire] |-|Abandoned 2 Zero Regrets = '''He never left, there may never be a "good" ending while he remains, it's me Fredbear! Golden Freddy has returned in Zero Regrets. He's making his way to help our heroes in a fight just like he did in Part 27 (Abandoned 1). He prepares to meet Zero and defeat him for his betrayal and for using his energy fuel. With little worrying, this time he's got weapons ready for battle thanks to Nexus, Silver Freddy, Mangle/Toy Foxy and others to finish off Zero. After he helps finish Zero, he decided to die and to free his child soul, his suit will be burned by Sean, Mangle, Teri and Silver Freddy as sign of his freedom and his friends... (Thanks UltimateSonicGames for idea about official name) His death At Zero Regrets part 2 he discovers that he needs to die for his friends and protect Freddy. Zero damages Golden Freddy and he lieson second floor after Toy Foxy and Sean wanted to help him he said words bout death! When Sean and Mangle watched Golden Freddy's suit burns, Sean and Toy Foxy fell some halluciantion like Golden Freddy's soul talked to her "Don't worry - I'm still alive" but they a bit believed this. |-| Crying Child= Crying Child is Golden Freddy's soul that he turned into on part 1 Zero Regrets and that's all. Story: Crying Child came to pizzaria to celebrate his birthday a long with his friends (known now as: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy suits). But Crying Child died by Purple Guy (Or Zero premusably), after The Puppet stuffed four children in suits he took 5th child to... Prize Corner where he rewared him known as... Golden Freddy. |-|Gallery= HeRemains.gif|Golden Freddy talks in 3D Golden_Freddy.png|Fredbear 2 YoungGF3.png YouCan't.png|Something from FNaF 3 GoldenFreddyWhen He Actives.png|When he talks or goes on mission YoungGF3.png|GF when he was in good stance] Child Golden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy in 12 years old Golden_Freddy_Talk_1.png|Golden Freddy talking in the Abandoned RPG GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|sprite of him Teasrers Withered_Golden_Freddy.jpg|First Abandoned 2 teaser where shown withered Golden Freddy 185px-Fnaf3.jpg|Second Abandoned 2 teaser Golden Freddy with teeth New_GF_pixel_art_by_D.F.T.P._thanks.png|Golden Freddy art (Geeksomniac/DeviantArt) teaser Category:Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Abandoned 2 Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes